


gladiolus gardens

by seb



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguments, Creampie, F/M, I'm sorry I forgot to give them a condom, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/seb
Summary: Ryo comes back from a night out drinking. Kaori is not happy about what exactly transpired, once she gets it out of him.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	gladiolus gardens

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for my dear friend Micah! My first ever completed commission, I could not be happier. Thank you Micah for making me attached to characters I don't even know! Hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> Also wtf me writing het anything? Especially PORN? Who am I.

It’s deep into the night when Ryo returns, drunk off his ass and crashing into the door frame. Kaori’s hand reaches instinctively for her mallet as the light flicks on, only to reveal Ryo, flushed and disheveled and waving her off.

“Just me,” Ryo slurs, stumbling towards the bed. He smells of alcohol, cigarettes, and too much cologne as he nearly falls while shedding his clothes.

“You reek,” Kaori spits, rubbing her eyes. She checks the clock beside her, finding that it’s three in the damn morning on a work night. “And you’re late. What have you been out doing?”

“You said I reek,” Ryo shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Can’t you guess?”

Kaori tightens her grip of the hand still on her mallet. “I can still hit you with this.”

“Fine,” Ryo sighs, finally kicking off his shoes. “I was out drinking.”

“And?”

“Do you want there to be an and?” Ryo questions, looking warily over his shoulder.

“I want you to tell me the truth,” Kaori sighs.

“There was a girl,” Ryo says, and Kaori’s heart climbs into her throat. “She was beautiful; big boobs, blonde hair. I had to talk to her, you know?”

“I don’t,” Kaori says, gravely cold and serious.

“It wasn’t like that,” Ryo tries to assure her, but it’s not very comforting. “There were guys all around her like mosquitoes. I could hear the things they were saying… it was despicable. They really did want to suck her dry. Use her.” Kaori lets go of the mallet, finally, and listens. Of course Ryo has to spin it around and make himself out to be  _ good _ and  _ genuine _ instead of a complete pervert.

“What did you do?” Kaori asks. Ryo doesn’t answer, taking off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor, then laying back on the bed to shimmy out of his pants, resting his head in Kaori’s lap. She crosses her arms, scowling at him. It scares him, she thinks, because he shrinks into his shoulders and continues.

“I sat with her,” he says, kicking off his trousers. “I asked her what she was doing, flirted with her. Kept her company.”

“Flirted with her, huh?” Kaori parrots. There’s no heat behind it, but Ryo flinches apologetically anyway.

“She wasn’t going to keep me around if I didn’t,” he excuses, and it makes sense. Kaori hates that it makes sense. “I asked why she was alone and glared at any guy that came close until they went away. Bought her some drinks, made sure she had a ride home. She asked me to go with her, but obviously I didn’t because I have a wife I love very much.”

_ Love _ . It makes Kaori’s heart drop to her stomach. She doesn’t hear it often. Ryo smiles up at her, knowing fully well just the effect it had.

Wait. “Bought her drinks?”

Ryo’s smile drops. “Yeah, you know, to keep her company,” he says, though his hands are in nervous fists at his sides.

“You don’t need to buy someone drinks to keep them company,” Kaori spits, and now she doesn’t have to pretend to be angry. “How many drinks did you buy her? How much money did you spend on this woman?”

“Hey,” Ryo says, rising unsteadily from her lap and turning to face her on the bed. “It wasn’t— look, I can—”

“You can what?” Kaori snaps. “Make it up? With what job? The one where you chase after  _ other _ pretty women in the name of doing something righteous? Give me a break.”

“I save lives, Kaori, you can’t just discount that!”

“You save pert asses so you can get a kiss on the cheek and a pretty penny from their rich daddies every few months,” Kaori seethes, trying not to raise her voice and failing. “You need to step up and get another job, one that sustains us!”

“The one I have sustains us plenty!” Ryo shouts back, gesturing wildly at the walls. “Do you see this place? I helped put us here! I keep us safe!”

“So now you’re going to discount my job, huh? Act like I wasn’t playing a hand in putting a roof over our heads?”

“You act like I don’t care about my job, like it isn’t something I love doing—”

“You care about the women!” Kaori yells, and Ryo goes quiet. “You love to watch them, and to protect them, and to be near them. You care about them, not your job, not me!” She claps her hand over her mouth, as if it’ll take back what she’s said.

“Kaori…” Ryo breathes, resting a hand on her wrist. “You think I don’t care about you? You idiot.” He smiles, then, like anything about this is entertaining. “I love you. If it weren’t for you, would there even be a home to come back to?” Prying Kaori’s hands away from her face, he peppers kisses on her cheeks. He still stinks, beer and cigarette smoke on his breath, but he’s calling her home. Kaori won’t deny herself the luxury of this moment. 

She takes Ryo’s face in her hands, looking into his eyes. “You mean it?”

“Every word,” he breathes, and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in close. He’s warm as he scoots in closer to her, dropping his hands to her waist and grunting when she shimmies underneath the sheets, trying to kick them away. Finally free, she throws a leg over his hips, much to Ryo’s surprise. “You want—?”

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Kaori grins, leaning in to kiss him again. Ryo is not one to complain, settling back on the bed and grabbing Kaori’s ass as she takes his mouth, arching back into his hands. “I’m the only one who sees you like this,” she murmurs, kissing his neck as he scrabbles for the waistband of her sleep pants. “The only one who can have you like this.”

Kaori runs her fingers along the faint stubble on Ryo’s jaw as he pulls her sleep pants down as far as he can. She lifts up on her knees to pull her legs out of them, only succeeding in shoving her boobs in Ryo’s face— but neither of them complain, especially not when Ryo pinpoints her nipple through her shirt with his mouth. She moans, gripping his shoulders as he slides a hand up her shirt and lifts it out of the way so he’s tongue-to-skin, his other hand sneaking down to her heat.

“You’re not slick,” Kaori says from above his head, and he glances up to her arched brow and smirk.

In retaliation, he pushes a finger through her folds until her breath flutters prettily in her lungs. “But you are.”

“That was awful,” Kaori retorts, but she curls around Ryo’s form, doing her best not to drop right onto his fingers. He massages her nipple with his tongue and her cunt with his hand as she holds her shirt up with one hand and forms an iron grip on his shoulder with the other. He seems to be grateful for this, using his now free hand to massage her breast until she shudders.

He is surprisingly slow to reach her entrance. She thought with a drunken state of mind, he’d be rushing, kissing her filthily and grinding his hips against hers. Instead, he is slow, methodical, breathing her in and feeling her out, looking up at her with every sound and move she makes. She feels adored,  _ worshipped _ , almost. “Ryo,” she breathes. He hums against the skin of her chest, pressing up until his finger slips inside her, and she groans.

Emboldened, he teases her until she can take two, then another. She drops down to his palm, dragging him into a messy kiss. “Fuck,” Ryo says breathlessly when they part. He relinquishes a hand to pull his boxers down, freeing his dick and pulling at Kaori’s thigh until she lifts back up onto her knees. “Come on, just—” Kaori quiets him with her mouth as she holds him steady with one hand and sinks down. She can’t keep him silent for long, unable to swallow his groans when his hips twitch and he fucks up into her— unable to contain her own whine in her throat.

She shifts up, playing with just the tip inside her until Ryo moans pathetically, begging for more without words. She gives it to him, sinking down further and further still, until she’s fully seated on his lap, caressing his jaw and kissing him tenderly to both distract from and add to the heat in his groin. Ryo’s hands never leave her as she rides him, touching her ass, her thighs, her hair, her neck as he kisses her helplessly, holding her so tight she feels her heart could burst through her chest and touch his.

“Kaori,” Ryo mutters, kissing along Kaori’s cheekbone, down her neck. “Shit. I love you.” Pressing his forehead to her collarbone, he kisses her breast, wrapping his arms around her back. She slows, resting her cheek on his head and shifting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He fucks up into her, breathing heavy, and she moans, tightening around him. “Kaori—”

“Come,” Kaori says, petting his hair. She straightens up again, swiveling her hips as she kisses his forehead. Ryo tightens his arms around her, burying his face in her tits again. Kaori smiles despite herself. Typical man, she’d say, but then his hand falls to her lap, pinpointing on her clit like it’s muscle memory— and he’s not a typical man, he’s  _ Ryo _ ,  _ her _ man. She’s coming, then— they both are, she realizes— and she cries out something close to his name but not quite. 

Ryo loosens his hold on her as he comes down, opting to look up at her instead, a dizzy, fond smile painting his entire face. Kaori kisses him again, unable to help herself, and is pushed to the side, falling back into her spot on their bed with Ryo hovering over her. “No sloppy seconds,” she warns him, and he laughs, flopping down beside her and taking her hand.

“You’ll always be my first,” he murmurs, pressing her fingers to his lips and drifting off to sleep.

Kaori watches Ryo’s eyelids flutter closed, caressing his cupid’s bow. “I love you, too,” she whispers, then scooches in to dream closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> gladiolus: faithfulness and honor


End file.
